Denial
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: Dipper has disappeared leaving Mabel in denial. Mabel still keeps hope that her brother is still alive. How far will Mabel go to get her brother back?
1. Denial

**A/N Here's another One-Shot. Tell me what you think! And, as usual, Gravity Falls belongs to Disney.**

Denial… People tell me I'm in denial. It 's been over a year since Dipper disappeared in those woods. We searched tirelessly for something that would tell us he was alive. We never found anything, not even his hat.

I still hold out hope that I can find him alive. Even though everyone who is close to us, even our parents, have given up hope. They have lost faith in their child, the child who had saved not only me, but also Gravity Falls from destruction countless times.

They all say I should move on, "Dipper is dead. He won't be coming back. The forest has claimed its next victim. You'll never find him, the forest hides those who go too deep into its secrets." They pester me with these lies.

I do not believe them. I can still feel our bond. Twin telepathy, as people call it. I can hear him, speaking to me. He's calling me to go after him. I know he's still alive. He tells me not to tell anyone of this trip. They'll try to stop me from going after him.

The Gravity Falls Forest has him prisoner. He needs to be freed. Only I can free him. I have to go after him.

I get out of my one-bed bedroom. The second bed was removed after Dipper's disappearance. People would call what I was about to do crazy, insane, unplanned. What I was about to do was all those things. I was going to go after Dipper. His voice is telling me where he is. He'll lead me to him.

I quietly climb down the stairs. I packed spare clothes and enough food to last a few days in those woods in a small camping bag I had slung on my back. My sweater is white with a blue pine tree design, like Dipper's hat. I know what I'm doing is dangerous, maybe even stupid. But if Dipper is truly dead I will find his body. If he is alive, I'll find him. The only way I'll fail is if I die before I find him.

I sneak past the sleeping Stan and quietly out the door, before making a wild dash into the cold, stormy darkness of night. It is so cold I can see my breath in the freezing air; the snowstorm covers my tracks, no turning back now.

I know I am not prepared fully; I don't even have boots to get through the snow. But this can't wait; Dipper is calling me from the forest. The forest calls, I listen and I come to answer. To find him, I will go as far as he would for me.

Dipper would go to the ends of the Earth, to the deepest depths of Challenger Deep, to the burning sands of the Sahra and to the freezing cold of the Arctic Circle all to make sure I was safe, and I promise I will go that far for him.

I make this promise to him and to myself, "I will find you Dipper, or die trying."

**A/N Can you guess the author skill I was trying to improve in this story? Also I'm working on the next chapter for "The Gremloblin's Mirror" and "Code Omega". One of them will be ready soon, so keep your eyes peeled. **


	2. Sibling's Bond Preview

**A/N This story has been posted guys. It's called, "Sibling's Bond"**

**A/N Hey guys, in one week it'll be the one-year anniversary of this story! And to mark the occasion, I'll be continuing it! So if you liked chapter 1, you'll love **

**Stay tuned for a story called, "Sibling's Bond"**

**And since I'm not technically allowed to have non-stories entries here, here's a sneak peek at what to expect.**

* * *

><p>"How far would you go to save someone you loved, Blubs?" I ask, half-expecting his answer.<p>

With a stern look on his face, he answers, "I would fight through even hell to save them."

I smile, "Then you know what I would do to save Dipper. He was gone for over a year. Do you know how hard it was to live without my brother, my best friend, for over a year?"

Blubs looks away as I continue, "So yeah, I risked my life by going into that forest, but I knew that if Dipper was in the situation he'd do the same."

"So would you like to tell me what happened?" Blubs cut me off.

I start to tear up, "Please, don't make me relive the past few days."

But Blubs just stares like the inconsiderate jerk he is, as he says, "We need you to tell us what happened to your brother. We have plenty of time."

Then, a voice goes over the coms and into our room, "Maybe if you play good cop, then ask her to come clean about it all, she'll feel good enough to tell us what happened.

Blubs looks at me as he asks, "So what do you think Ms. Pines? We think that'd it be good for you if you came clean."

I sigh; maybe it would be a good idea to just come clean about it all. About how I nearly died several times and searched for my brother.

So I answer, albeit reluctantly, "I guess it would be good for me…"

Blubs perks up, his expression softening as he says; "I just want to know one thing before you start."

I sigh again, "Fine, so what would you like to know?"

He looks me in the eyes as he asks, "What drove you throughout this entire thing, what was your drive?"

I reply by looking him in his eyes, "My drive?" I say, before continuing in the most serious tone I can muster, "The will to survive and to find Dipper was my drive."

I could tell that Blubs was slightly shocked by my answer, but he didn't let it bother him, visibly at least.

So he takes out a pen and paper and writes something down. I would've expected a police officer to use a clipboard or at least a notebook, when interrogating subjects.

After he finishes writing down his notes, or at least I assume he's writing down notes, he looks up at me.

Then, in the sternest tone I've heard in a while, he says, "So Mabel Pines, I would like to know what happened, from the beginning.

19-20-15-18-25 12-1-21-14-3-8 9-14 20 - 13-9-14-21-19 19-5-22-5-14 4-1-25-18

* * *

><p><strong>AN So tell me what you guys think of this so far! Anyways, thanks to ****CrypticMoonFang, WendyCourduory353, Exotos135 and Fire Dragon Faller for betareading the first 3 chapters**

**Also, if you have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to Pm me or write it in a review, I would love to hear what you have to offer.**

**Btw, the story has been posted. It's called, "Sibling's Bond"**


End file.
